My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special is a special-edition comic released by IDW Publishing. It is a holiday-themed story that takes place in the Equestria Girls universe and centers on Sunset Shimmer. According to writer Ted Anderson and artist Tony Fleecs, it takes place after My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Summary Winter at CHS The story opens during the winter holiday season at Canterlot High School. While Applejack relishes the thought of being with family during the holidays, Sunset Shimmer is not as excited because she hasn't been home for the holidays for some time and has never been close to anyone, not even her own family. She assures Applejack she's okay because she has her and the other girls now, and she departs for class. Applejack takes out her cell phone and texts the rest of her friends to meet her in the library after school. Later that day, Miss Cheerilee catches Pinkie Pie using a school computer to go on the social networking website MyStable. The other girls join her, and Applejack shares her plan to help with Sunset's holiday loneliness: consecutive slumber parties at each of their houses. The others agree to the plan and Pinkie goes to tell Sunset. Enter "Anon-a-Miss" The first slumber party is held at Pinkie Pie's house. During the merriment, Applejack gets a call from Apple Bloom, who wants to make sure her big sister is doing okay. Applejack tells her she's fine, and Apple Bloom closes the call by calling Applejack "Piggly Wiggly." An embarrassed Applejack explains that, when she was a baby, she played with the pigs in the pigpen and earned the nickname from Granny Smith. That night, after everyone else has gone to sleep, Sunset Shimmer writes to Princess Twilight Sparkle in her magic journal. The next morning at school, Applejack hears someone call out the name Piggly Wiggly. As she wonders who it was, Apple Bloom runs up and tells Applejack that someone with the username "Anon-a-Miss" posted Applejack's story to MyStable. Applejack overhears several students gossiping about her, but she doesn't let a little teasing bother her. As she and her friends wonder about the identity of "Anon-a-Miss", the school bell rings and they head to class. Realizing that no one outside Applejack's circle of friends know about her nickname, Apple Bloom suggests that "Anon-a-Miss" is Sunset Shimmer, but Applejack refuses to believe such a notion. A broken friendship After school, Rarity picks up Applejack on the way to the second slumber party at Rarity's house. They meet up with their friends there, and Rarity dismisses Sweetie Belle from the party, much to Sweetie Belle's dismay. As the slumber party gets underway, Sunset Shimmer takes photos and video with her cell phone. During an ill-planned stage dive, Pinkie Pie discovers Rarity's "closet of shame", where Rarity keeps her awful outfits. The six friends use the outfits to play dress-up, and Sunset takes more pictures. That night, Sunset writes to Twilight again, expressing how loved and accepted she now feels, before going to bed. Later that week, Sunset meets her friends in the school hall, and they confront her; all the pictures Sunset took at the slumber party have been posted on "Anon-a-Miss"'s MyStable page. Thus, the five friends conclude that she is "Anon-a-Miss". Sunset pleads innocence, but due to the evidence against her, the other five don't believe her. They denounce Sunset as their friend and walk away, and Sunset breaks down in tears. The usual suspects Days pass, and as "Anon-a-Miss" posts more and more of the girls' humiliating secrets to MyStable (like Rainbow Dash's poorly graded research paper), they become laughing stocks at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer confronts Trixie in the hallway, and although Trixie denies being "Anon-a-Miss", she praises her for her actions. In the cafeteria, an angry Rainbow Dash sits next to Fluttershy. They notice that "Anon-a-Miss" has started posting about everyone at the school, turning everyone against each other. They don't want to believe that Sunset Shimmer is "Anon-a-Miss", but there are no other possible suspects. In the school library, Sunset writes to Twilight about her troubles, but Twilight has little help to offer. Twilight tells Sunset about the legend of the windigos. Sunset suggests the possibility of there being windigos in her world, but Twilight says they don't need to be—in her world, "hatred and chaos... can be spread as easily as pushing a button." The only advice Twilight can offer is for Sunset to stay strong, be herself, and find her family. Later, as Sunset enters a crowded hallway, someone bumps into her and she falls over. The other students crowd around her, accusing her of being "Anon-a-Miss" and glaring scornfully. She remembers Twilight's words about finding her family and bolts out of the school, passing by an anxious-looking Apple Bloom. "Anon-a-Miss" revealed Sunset meets with her former friends at the Sweet Shoppe, and they are far from thrilled to see her. Sunset gives them her journal and says she told Twilight everything that's been going on. She tells them they're more than her friends—they're her family—and to ask themselves if the Sunset Shimmer they know would do this to them. The five friends now believe that Sunset is not "Anon-a-Miss" and try to figure out who is. Applejack says the only ones who knew her nickname were her friends and family. Sunset had her phone with her the whole time at Rarity's party, and Rarity says the only ones at the party were her friends and family. Upon learning the circumstances surrounding Rainbow Dash's research paper, Sunset pieces it together and figures out who "Anon-a-Miss" is. Just then, "Anon-a-Miss" herself shows up to confess: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. The Crusaders say they didn't mean for it to go this far. Apple Bloom explains that she was jealous Applejack was spending time with Sunset Shimmer instead of her family. Wanting to make Sunset look bad, she created the "Anon-a-Miss" user account. Sweetie Belle, having felt the same way at Rarity's slumber party, snuck in while they were asleep and downloaded the pictures and videos from Sunset's phone. After a while, people started sending their own pictures and secrets to "Anon-a-Miss", and the Crusaders posted them online. The Crusaders apologize to Sunset Shimmer, and she forgives them, sympathizing with how alone they felt. Apple Bloom apologizes to Applejack, and she forgives as well. Always room for more Some time later, Rarity updates her MyStable page before heading out with Sweetie Belle. Though the Crusaders were forgiven for their actions as "Anon-a-Miss", they got six months of detention and the secrets they put on the internet will never go away. Rarity apologizes to Sweetie Belle for making her and her friends feel alone—they are family, and Rarity says no matter how big one's family is, there is always room for more. The comic ends with Sunset Shimmer, her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Maud Pie, and Applejack's family enjoying the holidays together at Applejack's house. Quotes :Sunset Shimmer: Even before I came here, I wasn't very close to my family. And the first few years here... Well, I wasn't close to anyone. I mean, I can't blame anyone for not wanting to hang out with me. I did sabotage friendship and manipulate people, after all. :Rainbow Dash: You know, I don't think I've ever met your family. :Fluttershy: Really? Well, they're— :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh ooh ooooh! Me first! :Rainbow Dash: Someone wanna play me in Magic Drive Racer VI Deluxe? Here, Fluttershy, try a round. :Fluttershy: Um, thanks, but I don't think— :Rainbow Dash: C'mon! It'll help you relax! :Fluttershy: Thank you, but— :Rainbow Dash: Look! You can play as a fuzzy bunny! With a monster truck! :Fluttershy: I will destroy all my enemies. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I think Fluttershy needs to lie down for a while. :Fluttershy: Use your limit break, Mr. Fuzzles! :Maud Pie: Hello, Pinkie. The sixteen pizzas you ordered have arrived. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Maude ! You're the best sister ever! :Maud Pie: They're dripping grease on my shoes. :Applejack: W-Well, this ain't gonna bother me. I can handle a little teasing. :Rarity: I'm sure you've been lovely, Sweetie, but isn't it almost your bedtime? :Sweetie Belle: What? Hey! No it's not! :Rarity: Come along, little sister—it's time for your big sister and her friends to spend time together! :Sweetie Belle: Aw, c'mon! I can be cool! :Fluttershy: That magic journal is really something... It's like texting, except to another world! :Sunset Shimmer: It's pretty amazing, isn't it? Back home, the closest thing we had to cell phones was magic burping dragons! :Sunset Shimmer: Dear Twilight, :My second slumber party with the girls, and already I feel so much closer to everyone! I haven't felt so loved, so accepted, in... well... ever! I feel like I finally have a family again. Without all of you to help and support me, I'd be—Well, you know what I would be! Anyway, I should get some sleep. But I want to let you know, before I do... that I love you all. :Sunset Shimmer :Applejack: It was you all along! You're "Anon-a-Miss"! :Rainbow Dash: We trusted you, Sunset! We thought you were our friend! :Rarity: How could you do this? After all we've been through together? :Sunset Shimmer: No, wait, you guys—I didn't do this! I could never hurt any of you! :Sunset Shimmer: Save it, Trixie. I know what you're doing. You're Anon-a-Miss, aren't you? :Trixie: Ha! I wish! She's stirred up this school more than Trixie ever could! Whoever she is, I'd like to thank her! :Diamond Tiara: Don't lie to me! You took my necklace! Anon-a-Miss posted your picture with it! :Silver Spoon: Why should you care? It didn't look any good on you! :Rainbow Dash: She was our friend! More than a friend—she was family! :Fluttershy: Maybe... even family can make mistakes. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe. I don't know if you can forgive them, though. :Twilight Sparkle: I think anypony—anybody—can spread hatred and chaos. It doesn't have to be caused by windigos, or magic spells, or curses... It can be spread as easily as pushing a button. :Sunset Shimmer: You're more than my friends—you're my family. You know me better than anyone. Ask yourself: would the Sunset Shimmer you know—the real Sunset Shimmer, the person I am now—would she do this? :Sunset Shimmer: I know who Anon-a-Miss is. It's— :Apple Bloom: Yeah. It was us. :Sweetie Belle: We're so sorry! We had no idea what would happen to you! :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, girls. I forgive you. Believe me... I know what it's like to feel like you're all alone. :Rarity: You took down Anon-a-Miss's profile, you told Principal Celestia what you did, you've apologized to the other students you hurt... :Sweetie Belle: ...And we've got six months of detention. But all that Anon-a-Miss stuff we put out there is still out there. We can't take that back. :Rarity: No, you can't. But you've tried, and that's what counts. :Rarity: You're family! And you know what I love about family? No matter how big your family is... there's always room for more. References Category:Featured articles Category:Holiday-centered works